Naruto versus Sasuke
by ColePercabeth
Summary: One Shot of Naruto facing off against Sasuke. Kind of placed in the future...


A one Shot battle of Sage Mode: Naruto vs. Sasuke Mangekyou Sharingan. The beginning will be kinda like the Naruto games on the Console. Now, I will begin!

Inside the Valley of the End, there was two men. One had sun-kissed blonde hair, an orange jumpsuit with the occasional black, a red cape with black flames at the bottom on over his jumpsuit, blue ninja sandals, a katana sheathed behind his cape, whiskers on his cheeks, and teal eyes. This man was our hero, Naruto Uzumaki.

On the other side, there stood a man with an Akatsuki cloak, and black pants, black ninja sandals, a katana on his side under his cloak. His eyes had red pupils with three black tomoes and it was spinning, staring at Naruto with hate, and he had hair as black as night. This man was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why, Naruto? Why didn't you just die that day?" Sasuke stared at Naruto, his Sharingan seeming to spin even faster. He pulled his katana out, and leveled it at Naruto. "You will not leave here alive! There is no one to interfere anymore!"

"Why couldn't you just come back to Konoha! It was never worth it! Now you have killed everyone in Konoha, so I will finish what we started all those years ago!" Naruto used the familiar handsign and created three clones, and they immedietly jumped out into the surrounding forests up the cliff. '_They will gather Nature Chakra, so I have to hold Sasuke off until then._'

Sasuke charges, reaching Naruto within seconds. Naruto dodges the blade to the left as Sasuke slashes, and then punches towards Sasuke's side. Sasuke jumps completely over Naruto and stabs toward his back, only to hit a log. Sasuke looks around the lake, only to get knocked rolling across the lake. Naruto stands, and then poofs into smoke. Sasuke looks back, only to meet a fist into his face, get knocked back, and gets kicked and punched around by Naruto clones. Sasuke suddenly poofs into smoke after the beatings stops, and all the clones are killed by shuriken. A Naruto watches from the top of the cliff. '_Where are you... Naruto?_'

On the cliff top, Naruto creates two clones and they start creating a Giant Rasengan in his hand. Sasuke, noticing the large build-up of chakra above him, he looks behind him only to meet a cliff. He then looks up, to see Naruto falling towards him with a Giant Rasengan.

Sasuke stabbed Kusanagi into the cliff, and then performed handsigns, and as he was about to finish, he yelled, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto slammed the Giant Rasengan into the Fire Release, and somehow they both dissipated. Naruto then fell onto the lake, and immedietly charged at Sasuke.

He swung toward Sasuke's face, only for him to move his head just enough to dodge. Sasuke kicked toward Naruto's head, with one hand pivoting him around Naruto at the same time. Naruto easily caught Sasuke's foot and slammed him into the rock-face beside him. Sasuke suddenly burst into a log. Naruto growled and looked around, only to see Sasuke come out of the water with a Chidori aimed at his chest, only to have a clone drop onto his back with a rasengan.

Sasuke coughed up a little blood, and looked up at Naruto, only to see his Sage face. '_W-When did that happen!_' Sasuke substituted with a rock beside Kusanagi, and ripped it out of the cliff. He charged his Chidori into Kusanagi and charged at Naruto. Naruto quickly spawned two clones behind him, creating a Rasengan in both hands.

Naruto jumps at Sasuke, and their attacks slam into each other's. Naruto is pushed back, and he lands on his feet then starts running again. Sasuke looks at him and when Naruto gets within ten feet, he stabs the water. The Chidori spreads out through the water, and Naruto is forced to jump towards Sasuke.

Their attacks clash again, but Naruto uses both Rasengans. The water vibrates under Sasuke, and he is blown back , again, into the cliff. Sasuke jumps out onto the water, and stares at Naruto with hate showing in his eyes. "Why won't you just DIE!" Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan reveals itself, and blood starts comeing out of Sasuke's left eye.

Naruto just stares at Sasuke, and then jumps at him. Sasuke yells, "Amaterasu!" Black fire shot out and hit Naruto, and he slams into the cliff and falls to the water, writhing in pain. Sasuke walks over and watches in satisfaction as Naruto slowly burns to death. As Naruto is about to die, he poofs into smoke, making Sasuke's eyes wide. Naruto comes out of the lake, once again, and slams another Rasengan into Sasuke's back. Luckily, the Rasengan missed the spine, so it is not fatal. Sasuke slams into the cliff, and when he jumps out, he creates two clones. Naruto feels another clone dispel, refilling his senjutsu resovoirs.

As the Sasuke clones surround Naruto, he draws his katana and waits. One of the Sasukes charges, slashing towards Naruto's leg, and another one throws three shuriken. Naruto opens his eyes, jumps above the shuriken, and as the Sasuke clone slashes where Naruto was before, he jumps down and stabs the clone in the neck. The clone poofs into smoke, and Naruto stands once more, creating a rasengan in his left hand, dispelling the clone. As Naruto watches, one of the Sasuke's charge the Chidori charged blade again.

The left one stabs towards Naruto's side, and the other one slashes toward his head. Naruto nimbly dodges one, and moves his hand above the chidori enhanced one, while channeling some senjutsu chakra into it, and the blade flys away into the other cliff. Naruto jams his Rasengan into this Sasuke's gut, only for him to poof into smoke.

As Naruto's Rasengan dispelled, he cursed. He felt his body start to numb, and he ducked, luckily dodging Sasuke's Chidori and tripping him in the process, but Sasuke's fall turned into a roll, then he stabbed at Naruto again. Naruto felt the blade cut his chest, so he jumps back.

He felt the wound heal, most likely Kyuubi, and he cursed. '_That would have killed me!_' Naruto spawned a clone and created him a Big Ball Rasengan, and charges at Sasuke. Sasuke performed hand signs and shot a stronger version of the Great Fire Ball, but the clone slammed the Big Ball Rasengan into the flames, and tore it away, and the clone continued to Sasuke.

Sasuke watched with huge eyes as the Big Ball Rasengan tore him to pieces and dug into the cliff. The clone and Big Ball Rasengan dispelled, and Naruto spawns two more, creating a triangle formation.

Six Sasukes come up from below them, three dragging the clones under the water and killing them, and the other three jumps onto Naruto's back and stabs Naruto with three Chidoris. Sasuke then looked around, and noticed that they somehow was fighting on shore for a while. Sasuke looks down at Naruto, as his skin turns white and the blood pool spreads. '_Why... Why, Naruto? Stay dead this time..._' Sasuke got up and walked off, blood starting to pour out of his mouth. The next night, a certain red chakra flowed out of the corpse, and completely healed the wounds. The chakra then surrounded the corpse, and great power started to emit from it. Naruto suddenly jumps forward, his eyes open, revealing a red Rinnengan, looking to the sky. "**SASUKE!**"

Please read and Review, I hope you liked it. My first story. I want real critisism, not flames.


End file.
